


“Parasailing?”

by Deckle_Edge_Of_Reality



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deckle_Edge_Of_Reality/pseuds/Deckle_Edge_Of_Reality





	“Parasailing?”

“Parasailing?”

“Yep. Parasailing. Always wanted to try that.” He smiled. 

An eyebrow & the corner of her mouth hitched up. He held out his hand & she entwined her fingers with his, laying her head against his shoulder. 

.....

Inside, the bungalow was light and airy. 

His mouth traveled the line of her throat from earlobe to clavicle. Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt. When it was open and tugged loose of his trousers, her hands fluttered up his chest. When her palm came in contact with the scar over his heart, her breath caught & she pressed her hand flat against his chest, pushing slightly. 

His hand held the small of her back as she tried to pull away. 

“Phil, I...”

His mouth closed over hers. When he broke the kiss, he smiled, “I’m gonna need you to shut up again.”

His mouth began to follow his fingers down the front of her shirt, kissing her skin every time he loosened a button. 

She moaned, arguing with herself & finally caught his hands. “No, Phil, I don’t think you should do anything to strain yourself.”

“Melinda.” He couldn’t stop the smile as she looked up at him & bit her bottom lip.   
Her eyes were so solemn, he forgot to breathe in. “I’ve waited so long for you, I’m going to strain myself at least once.”

Faster than she could anticipate, he bent, grabbed her behind the knees & tipped her back on the bed. 

She pushed herself up on her hands & tried to scoot away from him across the mattress, but his cybernetic hand grabbed her ankle & he pulled off her boot. He ran his finger up the sole of her bare foot, she bit back a squeal & tried to kick her foot out of his hand. He laughed & dropped her foot, only grab the other one & pull the boot off. 

“How do you even know I’m ticklish?”

“I remember everything about you.” He bent over her and found her mouth again, his tongue gently teasing the seam of her lips until she open them & he could taste her. 

His fingers made short work of the final buttons on her top, then wandered to the button on her jeans. He stood up between her legs to pull her jeans & panties off. 

His eyes caught hers again as he knelt & placed an open mouth kiss to the inside of her thigh. 

He kissed the cleft between her pelvis and her hip making her jump and try to cover that sensitive spot with her hands. 

She gasped. “You couldn’t possibly know that spot!”

“Lucky guess.” He swatted her hand away and kissed the spot again, eliciting a soft moan. 

He smiled and pressed a light kiss to her pussy lips, reveling in how soft she was. He spread her lips and used the flat of his tongue to lick her entire slit, causing her hips to lift slowly, following him. 

He sucked her clit between his lips as he slid a single finger inside her. 

She felt everything begin to slip away, all tension, all fear, all time. Everything tunneled down to one moment, one point of sensation. 

He pushed her higher & higher. He added a second finger and felt her clench down around them. He curled his fingers slightly and found a spot that made her jump and sit up halfway as her stomach muscles flexed involuntarily. 

He flicked his tongue against her clit as he curled his fingers again, moving them in and out of her faster, more aggressively. 

Her head fell back. A deep, primal growl starting low in her chest to burst from her mouth as her back arched and she was thrown over the precipice of an intense orgasm. Her hands groped for him blindly, one fisting in his hair, pulling him in closer. Phil caught her other hand, intwining their fingers against her hip. He held her in place, fighting her body’s instinctual effort to move away from the intense sensations. He continued to work her back down from her orgasm. As she relaxed her hold on the back on his head, he placed a chaste kiss against her lips and rose to crawl up her body. 

He couldn’t help the smile as he took in her flushed face. He kissed her stomach, her ribs, the underside of her breast. He looked up to catch her eyes as his mouth caught her nipple. Her hips bucked up against him. 

She turned her face to the side, covering her eyes with her hand. She breathed out a soft chuckle. “Fuck, Phil.”

He smiled again and let her breast fall from his mouth. He climbed the rest of the way up her body. His hard cock pressed against her sex. He groaned and moved her hand from her eyes. 

He kissed her fingers. “Melinda.” He ran his hand up the side of her face, around to twine in her hair. He captures her eyes with his eyes, and her lips with his lips. 

She opened her mouth to let him in. 

She traced his body lightly with her fingertips, sliding her hands slowly down his sides, as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. She raised her legs slowly to wrap around his back. She took him firmly in hand to line his cock up with her entrance. She smiled against him when he groaned in to her mouth. 

He pushed himself up above her as he slowly slid in to her until they were seated tightly against one another. 

He stilled inside her, kissed her lips gently. “Melinda. I have loved you for so long.”

Unbidden a single tear leaked from the corner of her eye. Her chest heaved with a sigh as everything came rushing back. She felt so small and hollow. She didn’t want to feel this right now. 

He felt her stiffen under him, one leg falling into position to wrap around his calf. 

He pushed himself up, his cybernetic hand pressing her hip into the mattress, holding her down, keeping her from flipping their positions. 

“No. No, Melinda.” His other hand cupped her cheek, tracing the track of her tear. “Look at me.” She forced her eyes back to his. She saw so much tenderness and...... Yes, love there. “Just be here with me, Melinda. Like this.” He started to move, slowly pulling and slowly pushing back inside. “Feel all of it, Melinda.”

She heaved a huge shuddering sob as she wrapped her legs around him again. Matching his thrusts with her own, she pushed him faster & harder. She needed him to fill that hollowness inside her. 

She dug her fingers hard into the flesh of his back, swallowing his moans, wanting all of him. 

She felt herself becoming lighter, opening, expanding, preparing to plunge with him in a barrel-roll off the edge. 

When his hips began to skip a beat, she sunk her teeth in to the flesh of his throat. He thrusted deeper inside her with a groan the reverberated along her skin. 

She felt him swell before he came, bucking in to her and marking her deep inside. And she shattered around him. 

He stayed inside her. Hovering over her, both hands entwined in her hair, just kissing her and being kissed by her. 

When he felt her relax again under him, he rolled off of her, pulled her back into him, wrapping his arms around her, he held her as tight as he dared.

He nuzzled his face in her hair. Kissed the shell of her ear. She snuggled back against him, bringing his hand up to kiss his fingers individually. 

“We have time, Melinda.” He whispered. “We have all time.”


End file.
